Walls Stronger Than Ever
by The Mystery is in the Words
Summary: Take two. Dimitri has been depressed ever since Rose was forced to leave, but what he didn't know was what happened after she left the safety of Royal Court. Now it's graduation and things take a deadly turn when a familiar face shows up, but her eyes are rimmed in red. Sequel to BHW Dimitri leaves the wards to kill the only thing he's ever loved.ON HIATUS sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that all of you are probably mad at me right now for this, but it has to be done. I just didn't like where my other story was going so I looked it over and I'm starting fresh. No more magical voodoo things that aren't real in the original series. This time it's going to be my way and not just some copy stupid magical "Rose has special gifts thing" that I was going to do. **

**This is the new modified version of Walls Stronger Than Ever and I really hope that you guys like this because I've spend the past two months preparing this for you guys. **

**Well I'm going to stop wasting your time I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (dramatic sigh)**

* * *

_**Previously on Breaking Her Walls**_

"_**You will go and you will never come back nor will you contact Dimitri while you are gone." I knew that she knew that I was using compulsion on her, but she wasn't strong enough to fight it. Tears were leaking down her eyes as she simply nodded. **_

"_**Go." **_

**Rose pov **

Everything was fine, or at least that's what I was told. This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. I was supposed to be with Dimitri right now walking up that stage. A cold smile made its way up to my face as I thought about Dimitri, my one and only love.

He would be mine soon, all mine.

"Are you ready Rose?" I turned and smiled.

Everything was ready.

**Dimitri pov **

It was graduation day today, but I felt anything but happy. Everyone else felt the same way as I did even though they hadn't been friends with Roza long they still felt like she was one of our big happy families. Then our Aunt got involved and ruined everything. Ever since then the Conta twins have been following us around like sick puppies and it really was sickening.

I didn't necessarily hate them, I just hate what they're doing. Today was the supposed announcement of our engagement, but the gang had purposed a plan of sorts to get us out of it. The whole school had found out about the situation and was supporting us fully. It seemed that they only people who didn't know about our plan were the twins and our Aunt herself.

"Prince Ivashkov," I was taken out of my inner ramblings when I heard someone say my name, or my official title, I looked up to see Rose's Mom staring at me with hopeful eyes. "Do you really think that this will work?"

"I hope so," I said it more along the lines to myself but she still bought it. honestly I haven't seen or heard of Rose ever since she left. The bond has been numb and void so I hadn't been able to communicate with her all which really infuriated me. I had tried so hard to get in contact with her, but nothing was working. I think that I saw Janine leave and the rest of the gang walk into the room with solemn looks in their eyes.

"Hey Dimitri," Christian said to me. The girl's said their goodbye to their boyfriend's before leaving the room. They guys gave Adrian and I their condolences and told us that everything was going to work ut in the end and by the end of the month. Rose and Sydney would be with us, and everything would turn out okay. We would all get our happily ever after.

"Come on guys it's time for us to go," Eddie said as we all started walking towards the auditorium for graduation. I had on a simple dress shirt and dress pants for formal occasions, but it was something that Tatiana had picked out for me so I immediately hated it because of that reason.

"Today," Kirova began giving me a wink. Of course she knew about our plan for today, "We celebrate the graduation of the class of 2012 from St. Vladimir's Academy." First came the moroi starting with the beginning of the alphabet. I watched as Lissa went up and got her diploma giving the first real smile that we've all seen in months.

Too soon it was my turn to go up.

"Dimitri Ivashkov," Kirova called out. I stood proudly and walked up to the podium where Kirova gave me my diploma and Alberta gave me a wooden cross. She gave me a hug and whispered into my ear.

"Good luck Dimitri and don't worry we'll get Rose back to you," she said and I hugged her back. I sat back down in my seat as all of the other moroi and dhampirs were called up and named as graduated. Then it was time for our speeches. Adrian and I went last and I was the one taking the podium since I was the one most affected by it.

"As you all know Adrian and I are in arranged marriages with the Conta twins over there," I pointed to them. They both had huge grins on their faces like they just won something big. God if only they knew what I was about to say next. "However we are declining the marriage."

"What!" I saw Tatiana and the twins getting up in outrage.

"I will never love anyone other than Roza she is my world and I will not let you," I pointed at them, "or any other person in the world tell me that I can't be with her. I love her more than life itself and if I didn't have her then I would kill myself, or worse." No one needed to know what "worse" meant. "I will never love them," I snarled. Everyone except for my Aunt and the twins were cheering as everyone got up on their feet, but that was before a shrill alarm cut through the room and everyone froze.

It was a strigoi attack.

Panic that was evident everywhere I could see there was panic. The guardians and the newly graduated novices were out and ready to defend us with stakes. They were all surrounded in a big circle between all of us and I was close to the edge with the rest of the gang.

Silence.

It was too quiet all you could hear was the blaring alarm of the strigoi alarm. It was deafening, but nothing was happening.

It happened too suddenly.

All of the windows shattered and I could see dozens of strigoi running into the building until they were all surrounding the circle of guardians and the novices. They were all barring their fangs at us. Then all heck broke loose. All I could see were the guardians fighting the novices until I felt Mason grab my shoulder. All of the novices were leading the moroi out of the building and into the church next door.

I left the room and saw that multiple guardians were going down, but a majority of the strigoi was almost gone. I would've stayed there until I felt someone grab my shoulders. Their hand covered my eyes so I assumed that it was Mason or Eddie that had come back to help me and didn't want me to see the bloodshed. I don't know if my stomach could handle it. The running continued and soon I felt myself growing in confusion. This wasn't normal the church was supposed to be right next door to the auditorium and yet it seemed like the running was going on forever.

"Mason?"

I got no response.

"Eddie?"

Still no response.

"Guardian Petrov?"

Okay now I was starting to get scared.

"Any guardian?"

God how desperate was I getting. Using only very few of the moves that Roza taught me I struck out the persons (what I hoped to be) their ankle. Obviously the person wasn't expecting this move because they curse out and let go of me. I took off in a mad dash before looking at all of my surroundings. The woods, I was too deep inside of the woods way outside of the wards for my own liking. A twig snapped from somewhere near me so I whipped around and tried to find the person.

Another twig snapped from behind me. I know it was useless but I picked up a sharp wooden stick and held it in a defensive position just like Roza had taught me.

Suddenly I was on the ground with a strigoi pinning me there. The strigoi was fast and lunged her face into my neck but I used all of my remaining strength to shove the makeshift stake into her chest. She gasped in pain as I shoved her off of me and started running with tears streaming down my eyes.

It was impossible.

It was impossible.

It wasn't true.

This was all a dream.

I had no idea where I was running to I had just taken off in a mad dash away from her. Unfortunately my feet led me to a clear field.

Another twig snapped.

And another.

And another.

And another.

The figure stepped out of the darkness as the moonlight highlighted each and every one of her features. That brown hair that I loved so much was the only thing that I recognized in this monster. Her skin was chalk white pale, but what really hit home was her eyes.

Those deep brown eyes were now rimmed in red.

"You have a horrible aim Comrade."

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**Good?**

**Bad? **

**Was it better than the other version? **

**Please give me everything you've got and I hope that you review. **

**Love to all**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhhhhh! I can't believe how soon school is coming up! It's not fair I don't want to go to school yet all I want to do is sit here in my living room and type all day. Yeah dreams never come true here. Of course nobody said it was a perfect world. Anyway I'm so glad that you're all liking this story better than the other version so I shall just continue with this. **

**Death threats: Yikes…. Should I be scared?**

**Star: Now you're getting it :D **

**Haha you know I love all of you ;D**

**Disclaimer: Again it's not a perfect world…**

* * *

_**Previously on Walls Stronger Than Ever**_

_**Those deep brown eyes were now rimmed in red. **_

"_**You have a horrible aim Comrade."**_

**Rose pov **

_Flashback _

_I was on the private jet that Tatiana had requested I use for my departure away from the Royal Court when it happened. I heard a moroi scream from the bathroom and immediately all of the guardians got into defensive mode including me with a small knife in my hand. They hadn't bothered to give me a stake and I think that they were a little preoccupied to worry about that right now. _

_One by one all of the guardians went down until there were only two us left. I was fighting like crazy trying to take them out, but there seemed to be more coming from all over the place. This was it, I was going to die. All of the training that I had ever received was going to waste right now. All the things my brother and I had ever fought for were going to die. _

_My only regret was that I wouldn't be able to see Dimitri's brown eyes one last time, and tell him that I loved him more than life itself. _

_Suddenly I was attacked from behind and shoved onto the floor as the last guardian was taken down by getting his neck snapped. My hands were pinned behind my back and I felt the familiar feel of flex cuffs going around my wrists as my body was pulled up from the floor. I growled and tried my best to fight off the strigoi with my legs, but two of them grabbed my legs and held me down on the floor on my knees as another strigoi revealed him. _

"_I told you I would get you," I froze as Isaiah snapped back up to me. He grabbed my head in his hands as he leaned down so that he was at my height. I growled at him, but he ignored me as he leaned his head down to my neck. "Thank you." _

"_I hate you," I said just as I felt two sharp nails piercing my neck. I screamed at the moment of pain until the bliss took over body. I kept my mouth shut as I felt the life being drained from my body. A second later I felt hot liquid running down my throat. I gasped as suddenly I felt so weak. My eyes were closing and my entire body was on fire. _

_Then blackness engulfed me. _

_End flashback in Rose's pov _

**Dimitri pov **

"You have a horrible aim Comrade."

What? No it isn't possible, it can't be possible. Roza was not standing here as a strigoi right now. It wasn't possible. I was shocked by how normal she looked besides her pale skin and her small red ring around her naturally brown eyes. I was too shocked by what I was seeing to watch was she was doing. She reached out and knocked my head into a tree causing my vision to fade.

Unsurprisingly I woke up with a headache.

**(okay I could not help but quote that page from "Blood Promise" sorry)**

It took a few seconds I had no idea where I was or what had happened. I would've thought that I was still in my room if not for the huge mantel on the front of the room. I looked around in confusion because I thought that I had fallen asleep in my room last night after the strigoi attack.

Wait strigoi attack?

Oh god it wasn't a dream, but it had to be. Roza couldn't be a strigoi it was impossible she would rather die than become a strigoi. Heck she would even become a bloodwhore before she would become a strigoi.

I jumped out of the bed and was immediately was met with a throbbing pain in my skull. I gripped my head and sat back down on the bed before I could lose my balance. After catching my breath I got up again and was prepared for the throbbing in my head. Walking over to the door I tried pulling the handle.

Of course it had to be locked….with a passcode on the door. How original. Next I tried the windows, but they were bullet proof meaning no way out through the windows. I went over to the small kitchen looking for anything sharp to maybe defend myself with. There were no knives, no forks, and no spoons. All of the water bottles were made of plastic and the chairs.

Are. Impossible. To. Break. Even with my strength it was impossible to achieve. That doesn't mean that I wasn't trying.

I was still trying to break the chair against the window when I heard a door slam open. I whipped around and started to raise the chair to my attacker. When I pushed it down the person caught it and gave out a frustrated sigh. Only then did I let my eyes focus out and I was shocked to see Roza there with an irritated look on her face. Again I found myself frozen as I stared at her. She looked entirely the same yet so different. Her brown eyes were still the same if you overlooked the red on the rim, but still they were that same shade of brown that I had once loved.

Roz-Rose pushed me back slightly making me almost lose my balance, but luckily I caught it before I could fall. I raised the chair at her again except this time she took it out of my grip completely and threw it against the mantle. I couldn't look at her anymore not without seeing my Roza the same one that had told me she loved me.

"Dimitri," she said. Her voice still had that angelic side yet it had a little more coldness in it, but all I could imagine was that same voice telling me that she loved me. The same one that would help with my drawings and called me comrade. "Stop trying to fight me I'm not going to hurt you." she was trying to sound gentle but I could still detect the ice in her voice.

"Like I'm going to believe that," I snarled at her. I knew that there was only one thing I could do now. I would have to free her soul it would be what she would do for me and I would be willingly to set her free of this life. It was what she had told me when we were in my room that one night.

_Flashback. _

"_What was it like when you saw your brother for the first time?" I asked her. We were sitting on my bed as I was playing with her hair that was fanned out on my lap. She had her eyes closed and looked deep in thought as she remembered. She shuddered at the thought. We were doing this because I thought that it would be nice for her to talk about her brother instead of shutting herself off about it. Roza sighed before opening her eyes again and looking at me. _

"_Like the whole world just froze he looked almost exactly the same as he did when he was a strigoi. The same messy brown hair and the same eyes as me except for that small sliver of red around the rim. It was like I had seen him again like it had never happened before I got to my senses, but by then it was too late. I had hesitated," she told me tears welling up in her eyes. I knew that she wouldn't let them fall for my sake but sometimes I believed she needed to let it all out. I leaned down and kissed her forehead before sitting back up again. _

"_What do you mean by hesitated?" _

"_It's hard to track someone done to kill them, but I knew that was what he wanted. To be free of that life because he wasn't himself he was a monster inside his body. One hesitation was all it took for him to take me away," she said. She got up and turned to face me. "If I turned strigoi I know that I would want someone to kill me before I killed innocent people." _

_I hesitated before answering. _

"_That will never happen," I told her. Roza gave me a small smile before kissing me really quickly. I happily kissed her back until she pulled away. _

"_I love you," she said with love obvious in her eyes. _

"_I love you too, and I would want someone to free me too if I was ever turned," I replied making her go silent. _

"_I will never let anything happen to you, I promise."_

_End flashback _

I had to do it. I had to free Roza from the state she was in it was what she would do for me if I was ever in the same position. I went at her again, but she restrained my arms against a nearby wall.

"If you stop struggling you may go without being chained, but if you keep struggling then I'll have to chain you to the wall," she told me calmly keeping my body firmly against hers. All I could think about was that one night when we danced- snap out of it Dimitri. She was still shorter than me, but surprisingly I still felt smaller than her in this situation. "You know you failed out in the woods."

"I was unprepared it won't happen again."

"I know it won't," she said and the way she stated it made it sound like she had nothing to fear about me. Although she knew everything I did because she had taught me all of those things. "You hesitated," she stated.

"Again it won't happen again although I guess I should be happy that I'm well," she told me with a hint of that same smile on her face. The same smile that would make me melt on the spot.

"You're not alive you're dead," I tried telling her, but she didn't listen to me.

"Really? My heart beats," she said pulling my hand to her chest. Sure enough I could feel a soft beat every few seconds. That was impossible. Everything Roza had told me about strigoi were just leaving me at the moment.

"Just kill me and get it out of the way," I begged her. When did I resort to begging?

"No."

"Let me go?" It was worth a shot.

"No."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"There is another way I could turn you," that made me freeze on the spot. That I never considered. No I would not allow that to happen. I would rather die.

"No I would rather die so would you once upon a time," I told her and she just shrugged her shoulders. I had to do something.

"I promise I won't hurt you even now I will still keep that promise," she said letting me go and walking over to the kitchen taking out a plate from the fridge and taking off the plastic covering. I was shocked when I looked at it.

Black bread and Bilini my two favorite foods along with a bag of blood to keep me healthy. Just like I had told her. I refused them which made her rake her hands through her hair. She tried to get me to eat, but I refused as much as possible. Soon she gave up and left the room by slamming the door telling me that she would be back soon.

For the next few hours, or minutes I really wasn't sure, I tried several possible ways to escape my prison that Rose had put me in but it was impossible to get out. I had tried everything. I even went back to the chair and attempted to use it to get out. It still didn't work just like the last time. What was with these infuriating chairs and them not deciding to move?

After I decided that I wasn't getting out anytime soon I told myself that this could all wait until the morning, or the night, or whenever I woke up again. I went over to the bed and gently laid down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling as the dark room blurred my vision along with a few tears.

This was all my fault.

All my fault that my Roza was now a monster.

* * *

**Hey everyone so just for this I went out and reread "Blood Promise" and "Spirit Bound" (I finally had an excuse to reread those again!) not that one would need an excuse…. **

**So what did you think? **

**Love to all. 3**

**(School starts in less than two weeks)**

**!**


End file.
